


Bullets In The Chamber

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use Of Royal Magic, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompto is a filthy enabler, Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: A collection of short fics for thePromptis NSFW Fanweek!





	1. Curiosity [Day 1: Magic]

“Hey, Noct?”

Prompto looked up at him from his perch in Noctis’ lap, bangs falling back.

“Yeah?”

“Your magic stuff. Can you make it… solid?”

Noctis looked away from his book to regard Prompto with curiosity. “How do you mean?”

“Like… so you can touch it. The magic itself, I mean. I know you can use it to cast Firaga and Blizzard and all that stuff.” He was waving his hand, indicating the less important - if just as impressive - parts of his royal abilities. “But what about just…” Prompto paused, chewing on his lip whilst he worked out what he wanted to describe. “For example, what if you made a plate out of magic. Could you use it as a plate?”

“A plate to put food on?” Prompto nodded, a little smile tugging at his lips as Noctis began to understand. “I… don’t know, actually.” The smile vanished. “I’ve never tried.”

“Can we?” Prompto rolled off him, moving to his knees and sitting back on his legs. “I’m just… interested.”

Noctis shrugged, jamming his bookmark into the novel and setting it aside. “Alright, I’ll humour you.” He hummed to himself for a moment, trying to work out the best way to merge his elemental powers into something physical. “Alright, gimme a sec Prom. Let’s see what we can cook up.”

Prompto’s face practically lit up, staring intently at Noctis’ hands as the tell-tale sparks of magic began to coalesce around him. With a sudden flourish, Noctis pulled his hands apart. Between his palms lay a translucent blue circle, and he took the edge of it between his fingers to lift it up.

“Seems… pretty solid to me.” Noctis looked it over, rolling the plate around with his fingers. “What do you think?” He held it out.

Prompto gingerly reached over, pressing one finger to the surface. It didn’t give, nor did his finger press through it. “Woah…” He took hold of it properly, pulling it out of Noctis’ grasp. There was a slight pull of magic, tethering the item to Noctis, but it broke without much force — leaving Prompto holding a translucent, perfectly usable plate. “That’s insane, Noct.”

“I’m pretty impressed myself, not gonna lie to you.” He studied it carefully, watching the light reflect through the glittery sheen.

“Can you… Oh! Can you make it wobble?”

“What?” Noctis shifted attention to Prompto.

“Like, so I can bend it.” Prompto tried to bend the plate, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Uh… Hang on.” Noctis took a moment, focusing his gaze back on the plate and thinking about making it flexible, turning it into rubber in his mind — he gasped when the plate suddenly gave way, flapping uselessly in Prompto’s hand.

“Dude!” He picked it up, wobbling it between his hands. “This is the best thing ever. No, wait!” He laid his palm flat, placing the now jelly-like disc on top. “Make it wiggle.”

“Huh?”

Prompto smirked. “You can control your magic, right? You just turned this into rubber. Can you move it like that?”

“What, by thinking about it?” Noctis scoffed. “Prompto, this isn’t some dumb RPG, I don’t think it works like that.”

“Are you serious?!” Prompto gaped, making a show of pointing at the plate. “You made a plate out of thin air. That’s even better than an RPG! Just give it a go, please?” He pouted at Noctis.

Noctis hated it when Prompto pouted. “Alright, fine. Let’s see.” He closed his eyes, visualising the plate in his head, imagining the plate rolling itself up like a pastry. His eyes flew open again when Prompto’s giddy squeal assaulted his ears, just in time to see the magic disc finish what he’d asked it to do. What laid in Prompto’s palm was now a glittering, translucent, croissant-shaped mass of magic. “What the fuck.”

“Isn’t this amazing?!” Prompto held up the roll, almost cooing at it when it retained its shape. “Although… oh shit, Noct.”

“Oh no.” He had that look. That look that said ‘I just got an idea that you might not like’. He hated that look more than the pout. “What is it?”

Prompto stepped closer, wrapping one arm around Noctis’ waist and leaning into his ear. “You might wanna come to the bedroom for this.”

* * *

“Oh god… Noct this is _waaaaay_ better than I expected.”

Prompto was currently tied to the headboard by his wrists, his legs curled up towards his stomach and his toes curling so hard they might cramp any second now. There was a writhing mass of magic currently pounding into him, the lewd squelch of lubricant filling the room.

“Yeah?” Noctis was sat on the end of the bed, slowly pumping his fist over his dick, watching Prompto be fucked by a tentacle of his own creation. “How’s it feel?”

“It’s… ngh, oh _fuck_ , it’s warm and it tingles a little and… and _Noct right there please oh_ **_fuuuuck_ ** …”

Noctis chuckled, commanding his new toy to curl up at the tip and drag over Prompto’s prostate, sending the blonde into a delirious mess of moans and whimpers. “You look good like this.” He saw Prompto’s lip disappear under his teeth, biting down hard and starting to bruise the supple flesh. “You’re so fucking _gone_ , Prom. You close?”

He nodded, groaning loudly. “So close, Noct… You?”

“Yeah, you’re so sexy right now, I can barely hold myself back.”

“C’mere, let me… **_shit_ ** , let me get a taste of that.” His eyes were focused on Noct, pupils blown wide and sharp blue piercing into him. “Please.”

Noctis couldn’t resist that look, so he shuffled over, getting on his knees next to Prompto’s head and slowly guiding himself forward, Prompto’s eager lips already coming forward to take him in. His tip disappeared into the wet heat of Prompto’s mouth, the moans and pants sending small vibrations across his skin and making him shiver.

“Oh god, Prom… fuck, I can’t hold much longer.”

Prompto looked up at him, locking their eyes together and that was it - Noctis felt his orgasm rush through him like a wave, his cock twitching as it poured a load of hot white down Prompto’s throat. He leant down to press his palm against Prompto’s dick, and that was enough to send him over the edge too; he came with a muffled shout, drops of his release splashing against Noctis’ hand and across his stomach.

“Prompto… shit, you’re gorgeous.” Noctis slowly pulled the newly-created magical sex toy out of him, earning another muffled moan from below him. “I’m gonna pull back now, okay? Make sure you swallow it all.” He slowly shuffled back, his dick sliding out of Prompto’s mouth and leaving a trail of spit and come between them.

Prompto swallowed, Noctis watching his throat bob, and opened his mouth to breath a little better. “Hey, Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy birthday.” Prompto smiled, showing the dimples in his blush-stained cheeks.

“Wha… oh. Oh man, I totally forgot.” Noctis laughed, running a hand down his face. “How do you forget your own birthday?”

Prompto shrugged, as best he could with his hands above his head. “Dunno, but you’re definitely the kinda guy to do it.”

That earned him a gentle punch to the shoulder. “Gee, thanks. You really did this for me?”

“Well… I’ve been curious about it for a while, not gonna lie. But I thought this might be a good way to sate my interest, as well as give you a treat.” Prompto’s grin widened. “Was it okay?”

“Prom, it was… amazing, woah. I think we’ll have to do it more often, now that you’ve opened my eyes.”

“I’m glad…” He sighed, throwing a loving glance at his boyfriend. “But can you let me go now? I’ve got your actual present in the other room.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss him as his hands worked the tie loose. He could taste himself on Prompto’s lips, but he didn’t care. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Noct.” Prompto rubbed at his wrists gently, looking up at Noctis again. “C’mon, lemme show you what I actually got you.”


	2. Praise [Day 2: “You’re doing so good for me.”]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today, feeling a bit under the weather. Still wanted to contribute though!

“You okay, Noct?”

Prompto’s voice was quiet in his ear, his panting sending warm breaths brushing over the sensitive skin. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine… Don’t let go of me, okay?”

“I won’t, I promise. You’re doing so good for me, Noct. You’re so good…” Prompto kissed his cheek, slowly pushing his hips forward and pressing himself deeper into Noctis, earning a breathy moan and the sharp dig of nails into his back. “Tell me if it hurts and we’ll stop, okay?”

Noctis nodded into Prompto’s shoulder, nuzzling closer into his neck. “It’s okay, you can keep moving. It’s feeling good…”

“You’re always so  _ tight _ , Noct.” Prompto grunted, pulling out and trying to stave off his orgasm as the clench of muscle squeezed him in all the right ways. “You should be used to this by now.” Noctis whined into his neck, groaning when Prompto pushed back inside, a little faster. “I’m gonna speed up, okay?” Another nod. He began a steady rhythm, feeling Noctis loosen up around him as he cooed praise into his ear, pulling back slightly to kiss him gently.

After a few minutes he shifted angle a little, shuffling his knees under Noctis’ ass to lift him up, and when he surged forward Noctis gasped loudly, screwing his eyes shut and shoving his head into the pillow.

“Oh  **_fuck_ ** , Prom. There, again, fuck pleas-!” Noctis was cut off by another solid thrust, breath catching in his throat as Prompto slammed into his prostate over and over again, bringing him to a whining mess. “I… I-I’m close, Prom please don’t stop…” He was babbling, spilling nonsense into the air while he came undone in Prompto’s hands.

“Me too, Noct… God you look so good right now, you’re so beautiful.” He leant down to kiss him again, grabbing a fistful of inky black hair and fucking him harder, smiling against his lips as his muffled groans of pleasure vibrated against him. He felt Noctis tighten around him again, felt the warmth of his release splashing against his chest, and he tipped over the edge with him, filling Noctis with his own orgasm. They continued to kiss, slow and lazy, as they came down from their high, cuddling into each other when the afterglow kicked in. 

“How was it?” Prompto asked, playing with Noctis’ bangs.

“Really, really good.” Noctis smiled, looking up at him. “You always treat me so well.”

“That’s because I love you.” He smiled back. “Now let me clean you up, or you’ll be bitching all day tomorrow.”


End file.
